Left Alone
by piqueRAJ
Summary: A young trainer leaves his Zangoose and Seviper behind in his secret base and is shocked to see what he finds when he returns.


Left Alone

I looked back with an uneasy sigh. Behind me was the secret base that has more or less became my home since I left Littleroot Town to start my Pokémon journey. It was a grotto on the side of a cliff concealed mostly by ivy. I'd stocked the interior with a few basic things such as tables, chairs, a rug and a tent that I usually sleep in. I used to just visit here every once and I while, but in the past few months, it's became the home to myself and my Pokémon. They are a Marshtomp, a Torkoal, a Zangoose, and a Seviper, with my Zangoose being the only female.

Most people would find the fact that I have both a Zangoose and a Seviper on my team strange given the life-long blood hatred their species shares for each other. It is precisely this why I am very apprehensive about leaving the two of them behind at my base. I've really gone through some supplies these past few days, and I really need to get some more.

However, there was no way I was going to leave my base without some of my Pokémon watching over it. Not a month ago, my base was ransacked while I was out and I had a lot of items stolen. To keep history from repeating itself, I decided I should leave some of my Pokémon behind the guard it while I went out to buy more supplies. I thought it was my greatest idea ever until I needed to decide which two I wanted to leave. While none of my Pokémon are pushovers, I'd defiantly feel more comfortable leaving with two of them standing guard.

I needed my Marshtomp to get to the closest town, and since there were quite a few Grass-Types on the way, I figured I needed my Torkoal as well. At first I thought that I could have brought Seviper and left Torkoal with Zangoose, but then I remembered that my Zangoose and Torkoal get along about as well as wild Zangoose and Seviper, maybe worse, and the last thing I needed was to come home to find all of my stuff torched to a smoldering crisp—again.

That being said however, my Zangoose and Seviper don't seem to hate each other as their wild kin does. I wouldn't say they were friends by any stretch of the imagination, but they do seem to have the ability to tolerate each other. It was with thought in mind that kept me moving as I left the vicinity of my secret base.

"I'll be back as soon as I can you two," I told them before I left "It shouldn't take me any longer than an hour to get what I need and get back. Be nice, you hear?"

They both gave me a nod and I left and later returned. However, it took far longer than I ever would have desired to get to and from the PokéMart in the closest town. Because of a landslide, I was stranded in the town while it was being cleared. I stayed in the Pokémon Center anxiously pacing across the floor simply dreading what could be happening right. How I wished I had a Flying-Type Pokémon that was big enough to support my weight like Tropius. I would have just soared over the fallen earth and returned to my base. By the time the debris was cleared, it had already been over five hours since I left, and I ran as fast as I could to my base.

As soon as my base came into view, I stopped to catch my breath and climbed the rope latter I hide in the ivy. To be honest, I was afraid what I would find once I got there. I shuttered as I imagined walking in to find my entire base drenched in blood with the mutilated remains of the loser of Seviper and Zangoose's fight strewn all across the floor. After holding back vomit and tears, I took a long deep breath and entered through the crevice that served as the front door.

To my intense relief, I didn't find any blood or gore littered across my base. Instead, I found both my Zangoose and Seviper lying together on the floor. They were just a foot from each other and they both looked incredibly exhausted with the sound of their snoring resonating in the air (and yes, Pokémon do snore). I had to admit, they both looked cute lying there together, my Zangoose curled into a ball resting her head on her claws, and my Serviper wound into a coil with his head hanging over the side. I made a small throat laugh at them; whatever they did to pass the time while I was gone must have really tuckered them out.

I decided I would just leave them there as I got ready for turn in myself, since the sun had just begun to settle above the horizon. I took a quick bath in a nearby river, ate a sandwich and brushed my teeth just before returning my Pokémon to their PokéBalls. Even though it wasn't even dark yet, I was pretty exhausted myself.

However, just as unzipped and entered my tent, I noticed there was already something in it. It was about a foot tall at most, had an ovular shape, and was lying in the back of the tent. With the poor amount of light in the tent, I had to take it out into the light just to see what it exactly it was.

I found myself struck with feelings of shock and confusion as I realized what it was. In my hands, I held a white Pokémon egg with what looked like a red lightning bolt running down the middle.


End file.
